


They Still Kissed Sometimes

by Not Applicable (not_applicable)



Series: A Silver Anniversary [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Interracial Relationship, Iron Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Possibly Pre-Slash, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_applicable/pseuds/Not%20Applicable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They still kissed sometimes.  A scene mentioned in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/880794">Twenty-Five Years</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Still Kissed Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm beginning to truly understand the meaning of the word “OTP,” because this 'universe' just will not leave me alone. In the first two stories there are little mentions of moments in their past that I keep seeing as full scenes in my head, and I just have to share it with all of you. I hope you like it. I also thought I would give Tony's POV a shot on this one.
> 
> Not tagged for underage because there is only underage kissing.

Tony was 16, and every now and then Rhodey would still kiss him.

They kissed a lot when he was 14 and Rhodey was 17. They made out after every lab and every study session, took off their shirts and touched each other like they'd never felt another man against them before. Then Rhodey turned 18 and for about a month there was nothing – no kissing, no touching, no more bed-sharing, and barely even any hugs. Rhodey lightened up after Tony threw one serious tantrum, but two years later, things were still rather cool between them unless Tony played his cards right.

And Tony knew how to play cards, alright, but he tried not to think about it that way. Rhodey would be enlisting in the military when he graduated and he had all kinds of integrity about him, and Tony didn't want to compromise that. And anyway, Rhodey had made him a promise about his 18th birthday – well, he didn't use the word “promise,” actually, but Tony took it as one. He longed for it like one. So he waited patiently, not always _happily_ but patiently, and sometimes Rhodey would kiss him.

 

*

 

Tony stirred at the sound of Rhodey's eraser squeaking across paper. He'd fallen asleep about an hour ago while Rhodey finished up his homework and ignored the television. They were in Rhodey's bed and Tony was on his side with Rhodey stretched out beside him, books and legal pads in his lap, the bedside lamp on. Tony opened his eyes and saw Rhodey reclining against the pillows with a book in his hand. He lifted an arm and draped it across Rhodey's lap, and Rhodey only responded by resting his book on top of it. Tony scooted closer, smooshing his face into Rhodey's side, smelling him, shutting his eyes, ignoring Rhodey's giggle, wishing that Rhodey would kiss him. He didn't want to ask for one. Those were never as good as the ones that Rhodey gave to him freely.

Tony rested against his pillow again and he felt Rhodey's arm along his shoulder, a large hand rubbing absently at his arm. He opened his eyes again and Rhodey was putting his book down and sliding lower into the bed, sinking into the mattress beside Tony and pulling him into his side. The television was on the Discovery Channel, their favorite channel, and there was something about a samba festival in a tiny town in Brazil. People were dressed colorfully and covered in glitter and flowers, singing and playing drums and throwing candy like it was Mardi Gras. Rhodey seemed interested in it.

“We should go,” Tony said quietly, trying his best not startle Rhodey, but Rhodey still looked at him with a start before grinning fondly.

“To Brazil?” he asked, and Tony nodded. “For a samba party?” Tony nodded again. Rhodey laughed, but Tony decided right then that they'd be in Bahia for Spring Break this year. “Yeah, right.”

“Right.” Tony tried to slide a bit closer even though they were already pressed flush together, and he eased a leg over Rhodey's. Rhodey was still focused on the television and Tony wanted his fucking kiss, but he knew that he couldn't push for it. He wanted a gift. So he rested his head on Rhodey's shoulder and watched the television, too, listened to the drums and the song sung in a language he didn't understand. But then Tony's heart nearly stopped when he felt Rhodey's breath gust across his lips, two fingers pressing gently beneath his chin.

Rhodey opened his mouth and swept his lips along Tony's closed ones, tasting them, and then he tipped forward to gently suck Tony's bottom lip into his mouth, raking it with his teeth as he let it go. Tony tried to stay calm but he was already panting a bit as Rhodey dipped forward again, their mouths open and twisting together for a moment before settling into a smooth kiss, their tongues swirling softly and their breath heavy. Tony's arm was still thrown across Rhodey's midsection so he gripped him at the curve of his back, pulling softly at him, and Rhodey obliged him by rolling onto his side to face Tony. He slid his arm under Tony's side and pulled him impossibly closer, twining their legs together and bringing his other hand up to run hot fingertips sweetly along Tony's neck. Tony sighed at the touch, so innocent but almost too much, a promise of something worth waiting for, and he rested his head beneath Rhodey's, his face hidden beneath Rhodey's in the crook of his neck, and he tried to ignore his burdgeoning erection. He wanted more but that would do him – would do _them_ no good.

“You okay?” Rhodey asked, and even though Tony knew it was rhetorical he just nodded anyway. He showed his face again and had to steel himself against Rhodey's eyes, his lips and his face glowing warm in the light of the television. Sometimes Tony was tempted to count the days until his 18th birthday, until the day that he could leave everyone else behind and then it would always be like this, it would always be just the two of them.

Tony settled onto his back and Rhodey curled along his side this time, and they continued watching the documentary together. During the commercial breaks Tony would lean up and kiss Rhodey's cheeks and his jaw and his neck, and he would nuzzle him there, and he would whisper things, and he was always sure to keep his voice quiet.


End file.
